


I'll Take Care Of You Baby.

by lizibabes



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [29]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Food Play, M/M, Sickness, Swearing, ill boys, sex., voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the hc_bingo April amnesty challenge prompts food poisoning and hunger/starvation, #15 Food play for 50kinkyways and upset at a higher being for Dark Bingo. AU. Adam and Gerard get sick during a party, but luckily their boyfriends are more than happy to look after them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care Of You Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> A little hurt, more comfort.

It started off like a lot of high school parties do. With a kid’s parents going out of town and trusting their kid not to have a party. Frank loved his parents, but he wasn't stupid enough to not have people over when his parents were out of town and he had the chance. It's not like he invited the whole school and the place got trashed. He knew every person that had come to the party at his place. They're all in the backyard, watching Ray try to BBQ without burning the food or himself. And then it all goes wrong not long after they all start eating, Frank sticking to the vegan options while Gerard, his boyfriend tried to look like he wasn't feeling guilty for eating meat right next to Frank. Because Frank keeps guilt tripping him about how meat is murder. He so isn't kissing Gerard while he had meat breath and he's just telling him that when Adam Lambert runs past him at warp speed. 

　

Frank liked Adam, Gerard had met him in dram club and even though Adam was hot and tall and could probably be popular if he tried, he seemed to prefer to hang out with the group of senior losers Frank called his friends, his family. So when he sees Adam running like his ass is on fire, he follows. Adam's legs are a lot longer than his, so he has trouble keeping up, loses sight of Adam for a second but finds him again in the bathroom, on his knees being violently sick into the toilet.

　

"Dude, are you okay?" Frank asks, which is maybe a stupid question. Adam is flushed and sweaty and chucking his guts up; he's clearly far from okay.

　

Adam doesn't answer, he just groans pitifully. His boyfriend appears seconds later, looking worried. Other than Frank and Gerard, Adam and Tommy are the only other out couple in their whole high school and Frank had bonded with Tommy over the shit they both got. Adam was the biggest of the four of them, tall and broad, he didn't get as much shit as they did. He got enough, but Frank hadn't gone a day without being called a cock sucker since middle school. Which is kind of why he finds Tommy cool as shit. He wears makeup and glitter to school, with ragged jeans and old band T-shirts and when a jock calls him a faggot, well Tommy Joe just blows a kiss. He's faster than Frank with good insults as well, which means Tommy tends to get hit more than Frank, but then Tommy's just tall enough that no one tries shoving him inside of lockers any more. Frank got locked into a locker for ten minutes just last week, even though he's a fucking senior.

　

"Too much to drink?" Frank asks, keeping back a little as Adam keeps right on heaving violently into the porcelain in front of him.

　

"Didn't drink at all, he drove us here." Tommy says, a hint of worry in his voice. Tommy might not worry about what the bullies at school say to him or do to him, but when it's Adam, he worries. Frank's the same with Gee, he gets it. It's easy to be fearless about yourself, but not about someone you love.

　

"Frank." Someone yells and Frank leaves Tommy to look after Adam and heads back toward the yard but stops short when he finds Gerard in the kitchen, bent over the sink doing a fairly good impression of Adam in the bathroom. He goes over, rubbing Gerard's back, trying to soothe him. When someone calls an ambulance from the house phone, he looks up and out the window into the yard, to see that half of his friends are being sick.

　

Paramedics come out and quickly diagnose food poisoning. Some of his friends have to go to the ER because they’re getting too dehydrated too fast and Frank feels like cursing God, just because Frank had made a joke about all the meat eaters doesn't mean he actually wanted them to be sick. As he gets Gerard to lie down in his parent’s king sized bed next to a very pale Adam, he really doesn't appreciate whatever higher power is out there fucking with his friends. Gerard’s better at talking about spiritual shit and Adam believes in karma, but Tommy's a total atheist (Which must go over really well with Adam's very Jewish family, probably as well as the him being a dude thing went over with some of Adam's family). He won't share his theory with Tommy that everyone getting sick is some kind of punishment from a higher power, because Tommy would just stare at him with that blank look that seems to say more than any words could that Tommy is wondering what the fuck you are on.

　

The only thing they could do for food poisoning was avoid eating and get lots of fluids, so Frank and Tommy spent the day playing nurse, cleaning up the back yard and eating their meals where Adam and Gerard couldn't smell them. They were both hungry, but they were both still having trouble keeping down water. Neither Frank or Tommy were cruel enough to eat around their very hungry, but still very sick boyfriends.

　

"I've never been so glad that I'm vegan." Frank says as he puts his plate in the sink. He'll wash it up later, he's had enough cleaning trying to clear up all the party shit and all the vomit from so many people getting food poisoning at once.

　

"I've never been so glad that I ate before I came here because I thought you wouldn't be serving meat." Tommy smirks.

　

"Meat lover." Frank laughs.

　

"You know it." Tommy says with an over the top wink that has Frank doubled over laughing. If some kind of higher power is trying to send him a message about partying while his parents are out of town, well he's still upset with it, but it'll take more than food poisoning to ruin his day.

　

They fill glasses with ice and water and carry them back upstairs. Adam and Gerard are asleep and cuddling and maybe it should make him jealous, but he knows they are only like that because they are both hungry, ill and so tired, but it kind of feels like the higher power he was hating on has decided sending a mini plague of food poisoning was too harsh so now he gets this awesome mental image. An awesome image that Tommy is capturing on his camera phone. Frank smirks at him.

　

"What, they look cute." Tommy says quietly.

　

"They are hot." Frank corrects.

　

"Agreed." Tommy nods, kicking off his shoes. He fits himself in the space on the outside of the bed by Adam and Frank's pretty tired and cuddling is pretty awesome, so he goes to Gerard's side of the bed and slips into the space that's left, it's just right for him and he cuddles close. All four of them in a bed together, it's pretty hot, but Frank's too tired to really appreciate it, so he ends up falling asleep spooning Gerard.

　

He dreams about some God like higher power watching over them, punishing them and he hates the higher power, not for ruining his party, there will be other parties, they're only eighteen after all, but he's upset that someone made Gerard and Adam sick, because they are both such good guys and he never wants to see anything bad happen to either of them. In his dream, he yells at the higher power, so upset that he screams till his throat feels raw, head tipped up to the sky, roaring out his emotions to something that is too powerful to take notice of him. He wakes up when he hears a strange rumbling sound and for a second, he thinks it is part of the dream and then he realizes it's Gerard pressed against him, his stomach groaning from hunger. He can hear another sound, fainter than Gerard's hunger, soft wet sounds and when he pears over Gerard, who's moved a little in his sleep, he gets an eye full of Tommy and Adam making out lazily. It's pretty hot, maybe there is a God after all.

　

When Gerard's and Adam's stomach's both start making noises, Tommy breaks the kiss and promises to go get food. Frank gets up and goes with him, it's his house after all, he knows where shit is. They lean against the counter after Frank puts on the coffee machine, both kind of leaning against each other, cuddling a little bit. Nothing's really happened between the four of them, but sometimes it feels like it could. Once they've got some caffeine in them, they start collecting food, stuff that will help with the hunger, but nothing that might make Gerard or Adam ill again, different types of food poisoning last longer than others, so Frank plans to be careful, let Gerard take it easy for a while. Well he was until he went back into his parent's bedroom and finds Gerard shirtless, sprawled out next to an equally shirtless Adam and Frank gets an idea.

　

He goes over to the bed, bringing only the strawberries with him, straddles Gerard's waist and sets the strawberries down on Gerard's stomach, which gives off another hungry grumble. 

　

"Hey." Gerard says softly, smiling up at Frank. "Thanks for looking after me." Gerard says, one of his hands coming to rest on Frank's hip, long artist fingers spread out to cover as much of Frank as he can.

　

"No problem, not like you haven't taken care of me a bunch of times when I was sick." Frank shrugs, food poisoning isn't even contagious, not like most the stuff Frank's had and Gerard still comes over to see him, to look after him.

　

"Remember that porn we watched, the food play one?" Frank asks, holding up a strawberry and pressing it against Gerard's lower lip, letting Gerard bite into the red flesh, licking the juice off of his lips once he's swallowed his bite of fruit.

　

"Not alone." Gerard reminds him. Frank glances to his side and smirks. Tommy's kneeling between Adam's spread legs, hand feeding him toast, even as he watches Adam's tongue comes out to lick the crumbs off of Tommy's fingers.

　

"I don't think they'll mind." Frank says, because he sure as hell doesn't mind. He's never seen himself as an exhibitionist or a voyeur, but right now, the idea of being watched and watching as he feeds Gerard by hand sounds hot. He wants Adam and Tommy to see how good Gerard looks when he falls apart and he's curious about how Adam and Tommy will look doing things they normally only do in private. He's seen them kiss before, most people have, but this is different, they are all sharing something more intimate and it makes Frank's heart race, his breath catch. 

　

He feeds Gerard, slowly, and he can tell when the hunger eases, when Gerard shakes of the tiredness that came with his illness, because Gerard becomes more interested in licking at Frank's skin, nipping at his fingers and sucking on them in a way that couldn't be mistaken as anything other than sexual.

　

Frank scoots back, done playing with the food and more than ready to play with Gerard. He trails kisses down Gerard's chest, mouth a little sticky from the fruit he shared with Gerard, but his boyfriend doesn't seem to mind, groaning and lifting his hips, helping Frank tug his pajama pants down below his hard cock and he's glad the simple food play turned Gerard on the same way it has Frank. He's done tasting breakfast, knows what taste he craves now and he risks glancing sideways. He sees Adam watching them lazily as Tommy sucks at his nipple, clearly done with the food play as well.

　

Frank keeps eye contact with Adam as he sinks down over Gerard's cock, sucking hard, it feels filthy and hot, he loves the taste of Gerard on his tongue as he sucks and he loves Adam's dark eyes on them, watching Frank suck Gerard off even as Tommy startles gasps and moans out of him. He focuses on what he's doing, taking a little more of Gerard's length each time he bobs his head down. The next time he opens his eyes, he can see Adam and Tommy kissing, wet and messy, Tommy's hand between their bodies, working both of their cocks and it makes him groan; they look so fucking hot together. He gets a hand between his own legs, rubbing at himself as he re-evaluates. He's been upset all day and night at a higher power he's not sure he believes in. Mad that Gerard and Adam were so sick and then had to starve until they were sure the poisoning had passed. But all that shit led to food play and sucking off Gerard in bed right next to the only two other people in the world he would ever do anything with other than Gerard. 

　

It's not like they do anything other than watch each other, the sides of Adam and Gerard's body touching where they are sprawled out, letting Frank and Tommy take care of both of them. Frank swirling his tongue over the head of Gerard's cock, he can tell how close Gerard is so he slides his hand inside his pants so he can get to skin, jerking off harder, faster, pushing himself closer to the edge with every slide of his hand, moaning around Gerard's cock because he is loving every second of this, even though he really wishes they could have got here without Gerard or Adam being sick. This should have happened last night after good food and a few beers. But that's not what whoever is out there had planned for them, this plan really isn't all bad though, he can work with it.

　

Gerard gasps out a warning, a hand in Frank's hair tugging him up as Gerard comes. He ends up taking a shot in the face as Gerard comes and there is something just so filthy hot about it that it has his own orgasm tearing through him, coating his hand slick even as he scrambles up the bed so he can kiss Gerard through the waves of pleasure, neither of them caring about the mess on his face. Gerard's tongue even sneaks out to taste himself on Frank's skin and it makes him shudder. He can hear Adam and Tommy groan, knows they must have watched and he's glad, the idea of them seeing him like this oddly thrilling.

　

When Tommy starts chanting Adam's name, Frank leaves Gerard's mouth so that they can both turn their heads and watch as Tommy's hips start jerking as he comes in the space between his and Adam's stomachs and Adam takes over, his hand replacing Tommy’s, his hips thrusting up and he looks beautiful, they both do. As higher powers go, maybe there is one watching out for him, because Frank's seen every movie about high school seniors and band and drama geeks aren't meant to be getting this kind of action during high school. So maybe the power he had been angry at over the food poisoning and hunger is actually watching out for them.

　

"Best party ever, Iero." Tommy groans.

　

"I totally agree." Frank says sleepily.

　

"We should have more parties if they end like this." Gerard suggests.

　

"Yeah, but let’s order in pizza next time." Adam says, laughter in his voice.

　

"I like the way you think." Gerard says happily.

　

"Plan later, sleep now." Frank complains.

　

"Not going to clean up?" Tommy asks.

　

"Nope later." Frank says, already drifting off, sprawled all over Gerard, it's a good job he's small. 

　

The room falls quiet again, nothing but gentle breathing, and sickness aside, Frank totally agrees with Tommy that this was the best party he has ever been to. He has a feeling they will be the only four people thinking that, but he'll make it up to the others another time. Right now he's with some of his favourite people in the world, floating in the afterglow of an awesome orgasm, cuddled close to Gerard in a room that smells like sex and strawberries.

　

The End.


End file.
